Greyer than Storm Clouds, Redder than Blood
by Fallon the Coyote Pirate
Summary: First Wolf's Rain FanFiction! Fallon, along with her small pack of three, are traveling together to find Paradise. They accidentally bump into Kiba and the gang while making their way through a run-down City. TsumexOC KibaxOC
1. Chasing Jasper

"Stay close together," A red haired girl, known as Fallon told the group she was travelling with. A little boy, no older than maybe ten years of age had a firm grip on her left hand. "This city isn't well known for its kindness; it's kill or be killed."

There were four of them in their little 'group', the leader was Fallon, then a blonde haired girl almost the same age named Roxy, then a guy with snowy white hair named Nick, and finally the young boy was named Jasper. He looked up to Fallon more as a mother-figure rather than as an older sister, she had found him when he was barely even a few months old in a cave by himself, it was a miracle he even managed to survive on his own.

The four of them didn't seem to be effected by the cold weather, or by the slippery snow under their feet. The sky above them was shrouded by angry grey storm clouds, the snow still falling but much lighter than it had been a few hours ago.

Fallon was wearing a plain light charcoal grey tank top underneath a midnight blue long sleeved button-up shirt left unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows; the shirt had the words 'Living Wild, Dying Free' written on the back in white tribal-type writing, a pair of loose form-fitting blue jeans that had an inch or two line of black stitching over the right knee and a dull pair of Green & White trainers with white laces and creamy brown soles. She was just roughly around the height of 5ft 6 with short, scruffy crimson red hair that stopped shy of her shoulders, steely ice-blue eyes and she looked roughly about 19 years of age.

Roxy wore a light tomato-red long sleeved shirt with a dark amber orange body-warmer over it, a pair of light brown three quarter lengths and a pair of plain black cargo boots. She was at least an inch shorter than Fallon at 5ft 5 and she had sandy blonde hair that just past her shoulders with unnatural baby blue highlights, light coffee brown eyes and looked about 18 years of age.

Nick was wearing a shirt similar to Fallon's but a lighter shade of blue and without the writing on it, he wore a plain black short sleeved t-shirt underneath it, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of cargo boots similar to Roxy's except larger and a dark shade of brown instead of black. He was at least an inch taller than Fallon, standing at 5ft 7 with short, bed head-styled white hair. He had tried to bleach it blonde, but it hadn't went to plan and instead turned white, he liked it so he decided to keep it like that, it never turned back to it's original colour either. He looked older than Roxy, so about the same age as Fallon. 19 years old, he also had bright sapphire blue eyes.

And Jasper, the kid of the group wore a light sky blue short sleeved t-shirt under a plain black zip-up jacket, a pair of light blue jeans that have a single slice on both knees and an odd pair of Neon Green & White trainers. Being the youngest, he was also the shortest at around 4ft 7 in height with messy greenish hair although the green was more of a mere tint than a solid colour, he had light mossy green eyes and was no older than 10 years of age.

"What's the name of this place?" Roxy asked as the four of them tried not to slip backwards as they made their ways down a steep hill, it had been the same on the other side.

"I'm not sure, I've never been here before." Nick confessed.

"Me neither, but I've heard rumours about this place from Nobles," Fallon replied, stopping Jasper from tripping when his foot caught in a small hole hidden in the snow. "They weren't good rumours."

"So, we just walk over the bridge then?" Jasper asked, he let go of Fallon's hand long enough to make a snowball as they walked towards the bridge, which stretched out over the ocean as far as the eye could see.

"That's it, simple as that," Fallon answered, she was sure Nick was the target of Jaspers snowball, but she wasn't going to say anything and ruin his fun. She took a deep breath and sighed contently as she stepped onto the bridge, it had train track-like boards running through the middle of it. "Smell that fresh salty sea air."

"Ah!" Nick shouted, Jasper had flung his ice/snowball at him and it had hit him right in the face. Out of reflex, he jumped back and tripped on one of the boards. "I'm gonna get you, you little runt!"

"No! Fallon!" Jasper screamed happily as he bolted past her, he was young, yes but his speed made up for his age. He was laughing as he knew Nick wasn't going to catch him, nor was he in any harm if Nick caught him either.

"Get back here!" Nick shouted even louder as he ran after the escaping 10-year-old, before Fallon stopped him he would at least try and catch Jasper.

"Uh." Fallon groaned in a fed-up kind of way, herself and Roxy would have to run to catch up to them now. She had just wanted them to take their time.

Within the blink of an eye, a crimson red furred she-wolf stood in her place. The she-wolf then sprinted (almost) her fastest after the two fleeing forms, catching up to Nick and then passing him soon after.

"Fallon!" Nick whined, watching her pass him as she made her way towards Jasper. Roxy soon ran to his side and stayed level with him, watching as the red wolf Fallon sprinted after the little boy. They were coming close to the end of the bridge, and to the entrance of the large unfriendly-looking city.

Seeing Jasper begin to enter the city without either herself, Nick or Roxy, Fallon ran faster and she started gaining ground. Growing closer and closer to him, but Jasper then ran down a narrow ally. When she was right behind him, Fallon put on her human disguise and lifted him into her arms as she slid to a stop near the end of the short ally. But it opened up into a small square, where two groups, or rather two packs were standing. The one to her left obviously being the larger one as it appeared to have more far more than 10 wolves in it, but there was only one female meaning the rest of the pack were males.

The much smaller pack only had four members, all of which were male. The one that seemed to be the leader had messy mud brown hair, wore a brown jacket with the sleeves ending at his elbows, blue jeans and trainers as well, he looked about 18 years old. Although in his wolf form, he was an intimidating white wolf with bright yellow eyes that seemed hell-bent on getting somewhere.

The next wolf was taller and had short silvery grey hair with a tiny ponytail at the back of his neck, his skin was a bit tan, he had a large X shaped scar across the middle his chest and he was decked out in black leather. His black leather jacket was form-fitting and also sliced at the shoulders but left open enough so you could see his scar, he also wore tight black leather trousers and black shoes that matched, he also looked about 19 years of age as well. In his wolf form, he was a large grey wolf with the same scar across his chest, but also with burning amber eyes.

The wolf standing behind him was shorter than the grey wolf with dark sandy brown hair, he was wearing a large yellow hoodie with black sleeved coming from underneath, light grey track suit trousers and plain trainers, he looked about the same age as the first wolf so 18. In his wolf form, he was either an overweight or very fluffy sandy brown furred wolf with light chocolate brown eyes.

And the last wolf was still only a pup and was shorter than the chubby wolf, with reddish brown hair just a few inches above his shoulders, he wore a dark brownish red checker long sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, green cargo trousers and brown cargo boots, similar to Nicks except a lighter colour and he also had three silver-coloured metal bracelets round his right wrist, he looked much younger than the other three wolves and maybe about 14 or 15. In his wolf form, he was rather small and thin with reddish brown fur and soft puppy brown eyes, as well as the three metal bracelets round his right wrist.

"Hey, Fallon!" She heard a voice echo down the ally, it sounded like Nick. "You! I have a bone to pick with y-"

It had been Nick, but he had stopped talking when he skidded to a halt behind her. He obviously hadn't expected to see two packs of wolves.

"Guys! Wait up!" Another voice called from down the ally, it had to be Roxy.

Poor Nick didn't know what was coming, But Fallon did. She side stepped to her right with Jasper still in her arms, leaving Nick standing right beside her instead of behind. Fallon set Jasper down on the ground in front of her as she waited for Roxy to catch up.

_5, 4, 3, 2, and _Fallon counted in her head. _1_

There was a muffled 'Oomph' as Roxy skidded into the back of Nick and sent him flying downwards, but Fallon grabbed the back of his shirt just before he hit the ground, she heard him sigh in relief that he wasn't going to plant his face into the brick floor.

"Thanks." He said to her as he stood up straight and wiped his jeans with his hands.


	2. Punishing a Traitor

**Hey, Fallon the Coyote here. **

**It took a bit longer than I thought to get this up, but I kept going back and adding things in, and editing more. So, here is chapter 2 of Greyer than Storm clouds, Redder than Blood.**

**I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters. I do however own Fallon, Jasper, Roxy, Nick and Shane**

* * *

"Hey, Fallon," Jasper said, yanking lightly on the right side of her shirt to get her attention. He pointed passed the small pack of four wolves and over to one of the wolves in the larger pack that was sitting on his own near the entrance to another ally on the other side of the square. "Isn't that Shane?"

The wolf was roughly the same height as Fallon, but with short scruffy blond hair that had unnatural baby blue highlights running through it. He was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt that matched his blue highlights, along with a dark reddish orange body-warmer over it. He was also wearing a pair of navy trousers that were torn at the bottom, along with plain black cargo boots, he also had light coffee brown eyes and looked about 18 years of age. In his wolf form, he was a scruffy sandy furred wolf with light coffee brown eyes. He was like a slightly taller male version of Roxy, which he was technically. His name was Shane, and he was Roxy's twin brother.

"Yes, it is." Fallon confirmed after getting a good look at Shane as she set Jasper down on his own two feet.

It was only when the large pack started laughing did she pay a bit of attention.

One of the wolves had said something, something about… Paradise? Who must have been the leader of the large pack stood up, he had slicked back blonde hair and a long scar on the left side of his face from his hair line, traced his jaw and almost reached his chin.

"Kiba, why are they laughing?" The young wolf in the small pack asked the leader.

Fallon would of heard what his answer was, had someone not shouted over the top of him.

"Hey Shane!" Jasper had shouted before he could be stopped, Shane's head shot up immediately, his eyes went straight towards Fallon and her own small pack.

For a start, he didn't look happy to see Fallon or the others, but he couldn't hate his own sister. The only family that he had which was still alive.

When his eyes met Fallon's, he shot up from his seat and darted down the ally, in the form of a sandy furred wolf.

Fallon turned into her red furred wolf form in the blink of an eye and darted right passed the other packs of wolves, straight after Shane. Hopefully the large pack that seemed to inhabit the sorry excuse of a city wouldn't harm her small pack.

"Hey, she's going after Shane!" a wolf shouted, but Fallon didn't turn round to see who had because frankly, she didn't care enough to. Although she came to an abrupt stop as someone grabbed her roughly by the tail, preventing her from running after the fleeing blond wolf. She angrily turned her head round, ready to tear apart whoever stopped her from chasing down her prey. A male wolf in his black haired, grubby clothed human form had his bony fingers wrapped tightly around the middle of her tail.

Fallon stood up straight and faced the other wolf as she turned into her ruby haired human disguise, starring him straight in the eyes. The opposing wolf cowered slightly underneath the glare from her steely ice-blue eyes, even taking a few steps away from her. A sly toothy grin crept its way across her face, she leaned back into a barely noticeable fighting stance. Within the blink of an eye, Fallon swung her right leg round as she planted a powerful roundhouse kick into the wolf's ribcage, his head smashed harshly into the wall beside them. He slid down the bricks as his unconscious body hit the ground with a soft thud. Fallon quickly swirled round and sprinted towards her fleeing target, shedding her human disguise for her natural wolf pelt.

Shane kept looking over his shoulder as he ran, watching as she got closer and closer to catching him. But he knew she wasn't even breaking a sweat chasing him, she wasn't even running at her fastest.

Wanting to get it over with as soon as possible, Fallon flew forwards, growing closer and closer at a quicker rate. Within a few seconds she was right behind him. She got a bit closer and clamped her jaws around his tail, causing him to yelp out in pain. He lost his focus and swerved into a small ally to his right, since she never let go of his tail Fallon was dragged down with him.

Metal trash cans were knocked over and clanked loudly as they hit the ground, long thin copper-coloured pipes leaning up against the wall also went down. Vibrating against each other and the ground on impact, filling the alley with a ringing-like sound.

"Let go!" Shane growled angrily, snapping round and catching Fallon on her shoulder with his claws.

She let go of his tail and ran head first into his side, sending him flying into a trash can, which fell over causing garbage to get strewn all over the ground around him.

When Shane got back up to his feet, he was in his human disguise. But Fallon was in her human form as well.

"You traitor!" Fallon howled, running towards him and managing to catch him on the chin with a right upper cut.

Shane stumbled back a step before straightening up and grabbing Fallon by the collar of her shirt and pushing her backwards at an alarming speed if you couldn't see where you were going, she only stopped when she was slammed into a wall. It stopped the small pack of four males in their tracks, the tall silver-haired male growled in annoyance as he had almost walked into the Wolf wearing the yellow jumper.

"I did what I had to do to survive!" Shane hissed into her face, his grip on her shirt so tight his knuckles were going white.

Fallon kneed him roughly in the stomach, making him let go and keel over. She punched him in the side of the head, forcing him to the ground.

"I don't care if you live, you sold out your own sister!" Fallon growled, kicking Shane in the stomach, sending him back down the ally. "You deserve to die!"

"Shouldn't we do something?" the youngest male wolf asked the other three.

"It's none of our business." The leader, the guy named Kiba answered.

Fallon sprinted down the ally after Shane, who was lying on his back. Blood running down his nose and from his busted lip, his nose was scrunched up in pain. Kneeling down over him, she grabbed a tight fistful of the front of his shirt . Having every intention of beating the living daylights out of him, but someone grabbed her wrist in a light hold. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jasper standing there. His small hand stopping her from finishing off the pathetic excuse for a wolf that was lying on his back at her feet.

"Please don't, Fallon," Jasper pleaded gently. "I just wanna get out of this place as fast as we can."

"Leave him here to rot," Nick's voice came from the end of the ally. "He can stay alive and think about what could of happened to Roxy, he doesn't deserve the mercy of death."

Fallon lowered her fist and let go of his shirt as Roxy walked down the ally towards them, her head was bowed, causing her hair to shield her face.

"You're meant to be my brother," Roxy spoke as she stopped beside Fallon's kneeling form and the body of Shane lying on his back. "But you endangered me, and my pack."

"I'm family!" Shane managed to growl at her.

"My pack is my family more than you ever were." She shot back, as she and Jasper walked back down the ally towards Nick. Leaving Fallon alone to deal with Shane.

"You listen, and you listen good," Fallon snarled protectively, grabbing Shane roughly by his shirt collar. "If I ever see you again, if you even so much as try to talk to Roxy. I'll make you suffer and leave you for dead at the hands of the Nobals, I don't care if they're the enemy or not, I'll drop you at their feet and let them deal with you! "

Throwing him down, Fallon stood up and walked towards her pack. They all looked tired, none of them had gotten very much sleep over the past few days. Fallon even less, the last time they had managed to sleep fully was back in a town far smaller than the city-like place they were currently in. It had been called Ice-Cliff Peak, mainly because it had been at the very top of an icy cliff. And even then, Fallon didn't sleep very much. The other's hadn't known, but there had been a wolf hunter wandering around the town. So while the other's slept in their furry forms, She had stayed awake to guard them. Thankfully though the hunter had never found them.

"I'm hungry," Jasper whispered softly, making Fallon lose her train of thought. "Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"We'll find somewhere, if not then we'll just have to sleep under the stars," Fallon told the boy who had grabbed on to her hand again. "You three go find somewhere to stay, I'll try and find something to eat for us. Okay?"

"You shouldn't go alone, this place isn't safe to walk through by yourself." Nick disagreed strongly.

"I'll go with her, you and Jasper go find a place to stay for the night," Roxy interrupted, looking over to Fallon. "Sound good?"

"Right, lets go then. We'll find you two if we managed to snatch something." Fallon said to the two guys as she and Roxy walked back down the street.

"Don't be too long." Jasper called after them, waving farewell as he and Nick walked away in the opposite direction.


	3. A Dream Of the Past and Vicious Locals

**It's Fallon the Coyote here,**

**Yeah, Chapter 3 was late as well. But better Late than never, as they say...**

**Any way, here it is. Because it was later than expected, I made it a bit longer than the previous two chapters!**

**I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters. I do however own Fallon, Jasper, Roxy, Nick and Shane.**

* * *

"So," Roxy said, trying to start up a conversation between herself and her Alpha/Best Friend, Fallon. "Where exactly do you think we'll find food in this dump?"

"In the trash, if we're even that lucky," was Fallon's reply. As the two walked through the Rundown city and made a detour down a small ally, people locked their doors and slammed the shutters on their windows closed, almost as if they were afraid of what herself and Roxy might do if they left anything open. "Come on, the quicker we find something too eat, the quicker we get sleep and then the quicker we start moving again."

Roxy only nodded a reply as Fallon lead them into a large building, and just like everything else in the old City, was rusted and discoloured with age and lack of care. Running into the building was the train tracks they had walked over earlier, so it was safe to say they had found a train Station.

"We'll check in here." Fallon thought aloud, walking towards the station - following the raw stench of heavy salt and thick greasy oil blended into one another. There was hardly any snow within the city, leaving the streets & side allies damp and cold.

Not much effort was needed to get into the Station, only the hassle of climbing up a flight of concrete steps and had to zig-zag their way up a pair of slops until they were able to enter the Station. The roof was high above their heads, windows were in the roof as well. At the moment, the station was empty. No People, No trains, No Wolves.

As far as Fallon could tell, there was no food anywhere in the station. Just the smell of oil, dampness and… Death?

"There's nothing here, not even a crumb," Roxy stated bluntly, pointing out the obvious. "Come on, Fallon. Let's go find Nick and Jasper, they're probably wondering where we got to."

"I'm not going," Fallon sighed, exhaustion clung to her reply. She walked over to one of the wooden benches and sat down softly, the boards creaked nonetheless though. "I think I'll stay here tonight. Go find Nick and Jasper, with their luck, Nick might have lead them into some unwanted attention."

"Are you sure? Come with me, that way I know you're safe." Roxy tried to encourage her Alpha, who was more of a best friend than anything else.

"Roxy, I'm tired and all I want to do is have a little doze," Fallon ignored her friends persistence, turning round and lying down on her back over the bench, her arms crossed underneath her head. "Go and find Nick and Jasper, that way I'll feel safe knowing you're with them. I don't want to fight right now, so get going before this turns into one, please?"

"Since you asked so nicely," Roxy laughed lightly, rolling her eyes as she seen Fallon's eyelids begin to droop. "I'll see you later then, I'll tell the guys where you are."

Fallon's weary eyes finally closed as Roxy made her way out of the station to find Nick and Jasper, who would definitely question her about Fallon and where she was, or if they had had any luck finding food. Finally giving in to the pressure of the exhaustion and tiredness, Fallon allowed herself to be pulled into slumber.

#F#A#L#L#O#N#T#H#E#C#O#Y#O#T#E#

_The snow was soft and undisturbed as it lay out in front of her, just an endless blanket that stretched on for miles until it reached the forest near her home._

"_Come play, Fallon!" her younger __brother, Basil called as he came up from behind and tackled her out of the cave they knew as home. They weren nothing more than a blur of red and black fur, although the wolf and pup quickly turned white from the snow._

"_Right, I give up!" Fallon barked, her breath coming out in a could of mist before being tackled by three more bundles of fur. One being almost the same colour as her, her younger brother Radar. Then her little sister, who was as white as the snow beneath their paws, Yuki. The last of them was a small grey and white male named Nanook. But no matter how different they looked from her, Fallon loved her siblings with all her soul._

"_Fallon, bring the little ones in, it's time for bed." Came a voice from the came, it was feminine, so obviously not their father._

"_We're coming now, Mother." Fallon called back over her shoulder, she picked Nanook up by the scruff of his little neck and beckoned the other three to follow her as she walked into the cave._

"_I'm not tired, Mum." Yuki informed their mother, a dark reddish brown furred she-wolf with an odd white stripe of fur underneath her right eye._

"_Me neither!" Radar and Basil said at the same time as they trotted around Fallon's feet, one trying to catch the other before the roles switched and visa versa._

_Fallon set her youngest brother, Nanook on the ground at her feet as she shook the remainder of the snow from her crimson red pelt, trying to shake some of the wetness from it as well._

"_Tell us about Rakuen," Nanook yawned quietly as he padded away from Fallon over to his mother and buried his head into the fur on her side. "Just one more time!"_

_As Fallon took a step forward, a blinding flash of white light filled her vision. The next thing she knows, she's standing in front of a burning forest. The twigs and leaves cracked and hissed __as they were eaten by the greedy orange flames that were devouring everything in__they could reach, the ground was soaking and wet, the snow having melted because of the heat._

"_Fallon!" A little voice howled, it was shaking and laced with fright and panic. "Help, we can't find you."_

"_I'm coming! Don't worry!" Fallon howled back, possibly even more panicked than the voice that had called her. A line of fire separated her from the den she had left her family in to go hunting. Panicking even more, she ran at the fire and leapt over it, she felt the heat of the flames on her stomach as she just barely made it over them._

"_Mother! Yuki! Basil!" Fallon howled through the cave, running deeper into the carved rock. "Radar! Nanook! Where are you guys!"_

_The smoke from outside was being pushed down into the cave by the wind, it got so strong that Fallon couldn't breathe and took to crawling on her belly as she looked. As Fallon caught a glimpse of a red tail, her eyes were blinded by the bright white light again._

_When her sight returned, she was surrounded by the blazing fire. Fallon could hear howling, and snarling, and pained whimpering, but she couldn't tell who from. A new sound joined the rest, gun shots rang through the area._

_The blinding light flashed across her eyes, changing the seen yet again._

"_Fallon! Fallon help us!" Yuki and Radar whimpered as they ran towards her, a hunter running right behind them with a rifle._

"_I'm coming!" Fallon howled, leaping towards the pups._

_Again, the white light flared up covering her eyes. Yelping was the first thing she heard, loud, high, and definitely in pain._

_Fallon looked to her left to see a large dark figure leap out from the flames at her, red blazing eyes burning into her own as the creature reached her._

_Flash, yet again, blinding her just as the monster had grabbed her by the side of the neck._

_This time, she was running, or limping really. Snow was once again beneath her paws, it crunched as she left marks in the cold white blanket behind her. Fallon looked all round herself, only to see… Nothing. She was alone, completely and utterly alone._

_A howl echoed through the darkness, her vision slowly began to blur - it became out of focus more quickly when she heard desperate, frightened yelping._

#F#A#L#L#O#N#T#H#E#C#O#Y#O#T#E#

Fallon shot up, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. It had been a dream, no…. it had been a nightmare. That wasn't it either, it was worse; it had been a painful memory from her past.

Just when she thought the frightened yelping had been a part of her dream, it happened again - and this time she recognised it. It was Jasper.

Leaping from the bench she had fallen asleep on and running towards the exit, Fallon ran past the grey wolf she had seen earlier with the small pack full of males. She only glanced at him - he did the same - before she sprinted out of the Station and followed the desperate yelping for help, as she got closer to where the sound was coming from, she heard cruel laughter being thrown into the mix of sounds. Fallon stuck her head around the corner slightly, just enough to see the group and still being able to remain hidden

"Quiet, Runt!" A rough voiced old wolf barked, obviously becoming irritated by Jasper's yelps for help. "No one cares about you."

"Yes they do!" Jasper yipped, thrashing about as he was held off the ground by the back of the collar on his shirt. "My pack cares about me!"

"Then why aren't they here then?" Another wolf laughed, his response was tears flowing quickly down the little boys face.

Fallon felt enraged at how childish the full-grown wolves were acting, and disgusted at how they were treating the poor young pup. She was about to jump out from around the corner to rescue Jasper when the laughing stopped suddenly, followed by more questions - but not directed at the pup dangling by his shirt collar this time, but to the leader of that smaller pack from last time.

The lone male wolf didn't answer the old Dogs at first, but he did stop to look at them.

"What are you guys doing? Just standing around with no purpose." the White Wolf, Kiba was his name - if she remembered correctly - spoke for the first time at the old wolves.

"What'd you say?" One Wolf, he seemed to be the leader of the little pack of wolves huddled round the fire.

"I know why you weren't able to get to paradise," Kiba stared right at the leader as he spoke, his blue eyes never changed as he spoke. "You're nothing but a pack of Dogs."

"Why you little punk!" The leader growled as the wolves began circle Kiba.

The guy that had been holding Jasper threw him towards Kiba, but he had came up short and skidded against the ground. When he stopped after he had hit the wall, Jasper couldn't help but let out a small whimper of pain.

Suddenly it was one White Wolf against a gang of older faded brown and grey Wolves, Jasper was trying to crawl away from the fight that he had been caught in the middle of. But he couldn't, every time he moved a wolf would jump in front of him, blocking his escape route.

Fallon felt enraged, even more so than before. It was reckless and foolish in many ways, but she dropped her human disguise and ran into the fight in a red fury. She was trying to get over to Jasper, while trying to stay out of the White Wolf's way and fighting with any of the several wolves that tried to stop her. She had to leap over a snarling almost-black pelted wolf to get to Jasper, but not before the wolf had sliced upwards at her stomach, leaving four long thin slash marks that began to bleed automatically. She bucked her hind legs up, slamming them into the side of an oncoming wolf's head, before she turned round and head-butted him in the side away from her. She took a few steps backwards until she was standing protectively over Jasper, who had given up his Human disguise in return for his little brown wolf form. She snarled at a pale beige furred wolf as it barrelled towards her, teeth bared and ready to be sunk into their next victim, which Fallon didn't want to be.

"I'm scared." Jasper had whimpered, so quietly Fallon had tilted her head down to make sure he had actually said it.

It had been another foolish mistake, because before Fallon knew it, a large paw had raked it's claws down the side of her head as it slammed her off her feet, and away from the now vulnerable Jasper. Fallon skidded against the smooth bricked street on her side, leaving a streak of red behind her as jumped up immediately and lunged for the wolf's throat. She missed, but she did get a grip on the side of his neck - probably not to far away from his jugular vein. Fallon shook her head violently, shredding whatever fur she had in her mouth to pieces. The opposing wolf yowled in pain as blood splattered everywhere, before he had a chance to attack, Fallon sank her teeth into his neck again and threw him towards another wolf she had caught a glimpse of out of the corner of her eye. Swiftly putting on her Human disguise, Fallon scooped Jasper up into her arms and jumped over and away from the fight. She had almost fallen and dropped the pup in her arms when a set of fangs latched around her ankle, but the wolf was quickly dealt with, Fallon kicked towards the wall beside her and crushed his skull between the stone and her foot. He had let go instantly and dropped to the ground with an unconscious thud.

Sparing one quick last glance back at the White Wolf, Kiba and after seeing the other wolves back up and let him limp off, Fallon turned round and ran back down the ally; the little brown furred wolf pup held securely within her arms as she made her way back towards the Train Station. It only seemed to be quieter than when she was running to find Jasper, but now that she had the town had turned to it's unnerving silence. Not wanting any local people who were still awake to see him, Fallon told Jasper to return back to his Human disguise - at least until they got out of the rotting, crumbling hell-hole they had walked into.

"I'm sorry," Jasper whispered softly as he rested his head against Fallon's neck, above her shoulder. Her cheek was bleeding from the gash marks on it, the red liquid was seeping through the wounds and trickling down her neck; the same as her stomach. "Roxy told us that you had fallen asleep in the train station you found, so I went to find you. But then I realised I didn't know where the train station was and I got lost, and then I walked into the wolves that live here and they started picking on me. They said that you'd abandoned me because I was to weak and that you didn't want to be looking after me."

"That's not true, you shouldn't be listening to a pack of useless broken dogs," Fallon assured him as she walked back into the Station, the young wolf from earlier was still howling away, and the Leather-wearing Grey Wolf with the nasty looking scar on his chest was still lying on the other bench as well. "Why would I ever abandon you? I rescued you, didn't I?"

"Yes." Jasper replied, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

The Grey Wolf opened one of his eyes curiously as Fallon began to walk past him, he raised an eyebrow in a questioning way. Even though she had ran past him, he could still remember she had looked neater than when she had returned from wherever. Since her injury was on the right side of her face, he couldn't see it.

"You're staying with me now, I'm not going to let you wander back to wherever Nick and Roxy are," Fallon told the little boy as she set him onto his feet on the ground and lay back down onto the bench; she turned round and scooted over enough to let the young pup crawl onto it as well and lie on his side against her stomach. "Good night, Jasper. I don't want to wake up and find you gone, alright?"

"Alright." Jasper agreed, yawning softly as he rested his head on Fallon's arm that she had stretched out.

* * *

**There we are Chapter 3!**

**Don't forget to Review Please! And maybe even Favourite it?**


End file.
